Awakening
by Xeron749
Summary: This is a redo of my previous story Awakening. Multi animagus Harry. Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Harry x Daphne. Rated M for violence, language, and potential lemons. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! As I promised, this is the rewrite for Awakening, and things will be a little different. Chapters will be longer, and better, and it will be as different as possible from a certain story it was previously compared to. Also I'm changing Harry's animagus forms a bit.

Warnings: there may be lemons, I haven't decided yet, and there will definitely be violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Only time I'm gonna say it.

oO0OoO0Oo

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled as he fended of hundreds of ghostly dementors to protect his godfather. A white vapor sprayed from his wand. A white stag entered the clearing and attacked the dementors. Once all of the dementors were gone, he looked down at Sirius and let down his guard. Harry heard something above him, like the flapping of wings, and as he looked up, a massive figure, blacker than the sky around it, let loose a torrent of flames that enveloped him and his godfather.

Harry sat up in bed, covered in cold sweat. As he breathed heavily, he realised it was just a dream. He had been having the same dream every night, ever since he found out Sirius was his godfather. It never changed. He never could figure out what it meant, or what the shape in the sky was.

Harry got out of bed to look out of his window. It was still dark, and he estimated it was four in the morning. He saw a shape flying towards his window. He was scared until he saw it was just Hedwig, his owl. She was returning from a night of hunting. He opened the window for Hedwig to get in, and once she settled in her cave he closed it back and went back to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on glass. He looked at his window, thinking Hedwig wanted in, only to realize Hedwig was asleep in her cage. He looked around wondering what the noise was. His eyes settled on his mirror, which was now set on an old looking trunk. In fact, it wasn't even his mirror. As he looked into it he saw none other than Sirius Black, his godfather, looking back at him.

"Hello Harry!" Said Sirius. "Like the gift?" He asked.

"The mirror?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, not that, it's the trunk underneath it." He said. "Open up the little top compartment."

Harry looked at the compartment, which was approximately 1/10 the size of the lid. Harry opened it, and inside sat three rings. The first ring was made of gold, with a red gem set in it. The second ring was silver, with a black gem in it. The final ring was silver with gold in place of a gem. Each one had a different crest etched into the gem.

" Those are house rings, Harry. The first one is the Potter house ring, which you can use now. It makes you head of house, and gives you access to all of your house vaults. The second one is the Black house ring, which you officially get when you turn sixteen. The last one is the Peverell ring, which you inherit when you turn seventeen. You can access the rings prematurely if you are emancipated, or recognized as an adult. To put the Potter ring into effect, repeat after me: 'I, Harry James Potter, here by accept the ring of the noble and ancient house of Potter, and in doing so become head of house Potter.'" Harry repeated his words carefully, and the first ring glowed briefly, and disappeared, reappearing in his right hand's middle finger. The compartment with the rings sank into the chest as if it was never there.

"Now, open the trunk." Sirius said. Harry opened it to find a small room inside of the trunk. "Take the mirror in there then climb in." Sirius commanded. Harry picked up the mirror and climbed into the trunk, shutting the lid behind him. Inside was a full sized common room, with couches, trunks, and a fire place. He could see other rooms leading of from the main room, such as a bedroom and a kitchen.

"Whoa." Harry said.

"It's a pocket dimension. Wizard use them for them tents and bags, mostly. It has a bedroom, bath, fully stocked kitchen, and an exercise room, which I expect you to take full advantage of. You're way too scrawny for your age."

"Wow, thanks Sirius, now I won't have to deal with the Dursley's. Harry said happily.

"Now, there are several, trunks in here with various items. Open the one closest to you." Harry complied. "That one is full of every text book you will ever need for school, as well as a few extra on occlumency and elemental magic."

Thanks Sirius, I-." "I expect you to read all of them. You seem to be falling behind in your studies." Sirius said sternly. "Now, open up the next one." Sirius said. Harry opened it and saw it held a tray with potions on it. "There are four potions in there. The red one will restore you to peak physical prowess for your age. The blue one will help to build muscle, but you still need to exercise. The yellow one will unlock any hidden magical abilities and remove any blocks on your magic, excluding the trace. The black one with white electricity running through it is the animagus potion. It will show you a glimpse of your animagus form. It is safe to take them all at once, but it may knock you out for a few days."

"What's in the last trunk?" Asked Harry.

"It is a full potions kit with detailed instructions. I know how great of a teacher Snivellus is and I wanted you to actually learn. One last thing. The main trunk can only be unlocked with your ring, so nobody can steal from it. Now take those potions, lay down, and I will see you again soon."

"Goodbye, Sirius." Harry said, "And thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, my boy." Sirius said as he faded from the mirror.

"Well, I guess I'll take his advice." He grabbed the four potions and headed for his room. He sat down on the bed, and uncorked the red potion. "Here goes nothing." He said, then he gulped down the potion. He didn't feel any pain, so he continued. He picked up the blue potion and drank it. Same with the yellow one. He felt slightly more powerful as he picked up the black potion. He braced himself, then drained it, barely having time to think before he fell into unconsciousness.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up to see a forest floor at night. Even though it was pitch dark, he could see fine. He dropped and unfurled his wings, which caught him in the air. He flew through the trees in search of his reflection. It was then that Harry understood the true joys of flying. Flying on his broomstick didn't even compare to flying on his own. He dodged tree trunks and vines as he flew threw the canopy. Eventually he heard a river, and followed it out to a lake. As he flew over the lakes surface, he saw his reflection in the water. He was a black bat, with a small body and wings that were larger than its body. He had a fox like face and large ears, with bright emerald eyes. Unfortunately flying in the open brought him some unwanted attention. He heard a screech, and saw a hawk chasing him. He flew higher into the air, then dove straight down to the ground. He used all of his skills as a seeker to pull out of the dive and fly parallel to the ground, mere inches above it. The hawk wasn't so lucky. It crashed into the ground, snapping its neck and killing it. Harry flew away into the trees as his dream faded into darkness.

He opened his eyes again to find himself lying on a pile of gold. He stretched his wings and tried to stretch his arms and legs, only to find that he doesn't have any. He pulled himself off of the pile and into a clearing, where he flapped his wings and took to the air, flying in search of his reflection. He soared through the air, his long tail acting like a rudder to keep him steady. He flew above the tree tops, snatching a vulture out of the air and eating it. He found a lake at the edge of the trees, and landed in front of it. He looked at himself in the water, and saw a dragon-esque face looking back. He had shiny burgundy scales, and shining green eyes. He had black horns atop his head, and a line of small horns going down his jaw line. His wings had clawed hands at the ends, with three black claws each. He had a serpentine body, that was about thirteen feet long, two feet in neck. On his neck were gills, and in his chest were lungs, so he could breathe above and below water. His tail was tipped in a black arrow head shaped scale. From his fangs dripped venom, and from his breath the water in front of him froze. Harry spread his wings and flew into the air, and turned over to drop into the water. He crashed into the water, and spread his wings to swim. He found he could swim as well as he could fly. He swam into the depths, and he faded into darkness again.

Harry opened his eyes again to find him in a hellish land, with a black sky and numerous fires on the ground. It was very shadowy, and the places not lit with fire were dark. Harry saw a mirror like stone, and started to move towards it. Something in the shadows moved, and something large and terrifying stalked out of the shadows. It was tall, with red and black swirled skin, and bat like wings. It charged at Harry, but he sidestepped, and the demon barreled past him. The demon charged again, leaping into the air and bringing down its fist. Harry punched it in the gut as it fell. Harry threw the demon and charged after it, not giving it time to recover. Harry grabbed it by its horns, and twisted and pulled, ripping the demons head off of it's shoulders.

With the demon out of the way, Harry continued to the stone and looked into it. What he saw was rather... frightening. He had skin like stone. His face was like an upside down triangle. He had a large crack down the middle of his face like an upside down arrow head, filled with what looked like lava. On either side were beady green eyes. He was about eight feet tall, with human like proportions. He had clawed hands, and his feet were rounded like a boot instead of having toes. On the sides of his arms, legs, and face were jagged spikes. Atop his head were two wicked, curved, and jagged rams horns. His reflection grew fuzzy, and everything faded into black.

Harry awoke encased in stone. He felt an immense weight upon his back. He stood, and felt the stone above him crumble. He was standing in the crater of what used to be a large mountain. He was almost as large as the mountain itself. He looked down and saw two massive clawed hands, each as large as a house. He unfurled his wings, both hundreds of feet long. He took to the air, amazed that his colossal form could fly. Not far from the mountain was a sea, so he made his way towards it. He landed next to it, cracking the ground with his weight. He gazed into the sea, and a massive head with many horns gazed back. He had jet black scales and emerald colored eyes. He had four legs, the front two more similar to arms. His body was several hundred feet long, covered in scales harder than diamond. His massive head was topped with six massive horns, and a single headbutt could gut almost anything.

Harry heard movement behind him. He turned to find a beast similar to himself, but half his height, challenging him. Harry got into a fighting position, and the other dragon charged, barreling into him. He knocked Harry off his balance, and took the opportunity to breathe flames at Harry. The dragon fire did little to pierce Harry's scales, and it gave Harry time to stand. Harry rushed forward, grabbing his opponent in his claws and forcing his jaws open. The edges of the scales on Harry's chest glowed red, and Harry unleashed a concentrated beam of dragon fire down the smaller dragons throat, melting him from the inside out. Once his fire ran out, Harry took the other dragon in his hands and ripped him in two, casting the pieces behind him as he walked away.

Harry awoke, this time for real, and immediately contacted Sirius. He explained his dreams to Sirius, going into great detail to describe it.

"I figured you would be a magical creature, but I never thought you could be three, on top of another!" Sirius said.

"Do you know what exactly they are?" Asked Harry.

"The first one sounds like just a normal bat. The second one is a wyvern, a rare subspecies of dragon. I've never heard of the third one, but it seems like some sort of demon. The last one, I've only ever heard of it once, is what I believe to be an Ancalagon, the dragon king. Only one was known to exist, and it's remains were found encased in a mountain. To be able to take its form would take an incredibly powerful wizard."

"Unfortunately, it will take a large amount of training to master any of its forms. Off of the main room is a training room for you to use to master your forms. You can enchant it to match your needs."

"Thanks Sirius, but can you give me any advice on how to change my form?" Harry asked.

"It will take a while before you truly change, but you should be able to manage partial transformations after your first few tries. Try to focus on your form, then imagine your one of your body parts changing into those of your other form. I would recommend trying to master the bat first, as it is the simplest."

"Ok Sirius, I'll talk to you again once I've managed a partial transformation." Harry said.

"Bye, Harry." Sirius said.

"Bye."

Harry left the mirror and walked to the training room. It was a large room, with nothing in it. Harry sat down in the middle of it, and began focusing his mind. He saw his bat form, and focused on his human form growing bat wings in place of his arms. He felt a tingling sensation in his hands, and saw that his hands had darkened, his fingers had elongated, and a thin webbing of skin stretched between his fingers. He rushed out of the room, eager to contact Sirius.

oO0OoO0Oo

After a few more weeks of training Harry manage to make a full transformation into a bat. He found that flying felt as natural as walking, so he didn't have to teach himself how. He had begun practicing his wyvern form, and was able to sprout dragon wings from his shoulders.

oO0OoO0Oo

It was the last month of summer when the Weasley's invited him to come stay with them. Arthur had gotten them tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and he was excited to see the Irish and the Bulgarians facing each other.

Harry packed most of his bedroom into his new trunk, and carried it down to the living room to await the Weasley's. They had hooked up the Dursley's chimney to the floo network, but hadn't anticipated the fire place to be boarded up. As the were leaving, Fred and George dropped a bag of town tongue toffees in front of Dudley, and they had to fit his tongue back into his mouth.

oO0OoO0Oo

After the Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria ended, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's returned to the tent. Shortly afterwards the death eaters attacked and chaos ensued. In their hurry to get away, Harry fell and was left behind. He quickly changed into a bat and flew into the air. No one noticed. Harry flew in place above the chaos, interested in what would happen. Everyone soon escaped, and the fires went out. Harry was about to fly away when he saw a man walking through the ash. He raised his wand.

"Morsmordre!" He yelled. Harry looked up and saw a skull in the sky. It's mouth opened and a snake slithered out. Harry looked back to the man, but found that he was gone.

Harry heard someone yelling his name. He quickly transformed and to lay on the ground. He heard someone walking towards him. The Weasley's and Hermione quickly woke him up, saying things like 'How they thought they would never see him again' and 'How worried they were'. With them were several ministry officials. They interrogated Harry about anything he might have seen, and one Bartemius Crouch even fired his own house elf for not following orders.

oO0OoO0Oo

Dinner was somewhat late on the first night back at Hogwarts, due to the first years having to sail through a storm to get to the castle. Professor Dumbledore gave his usual beginning of the year speech but also announced that the school would be taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. He also introduced the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry laid down in his dormitory bed, happy to be back at Hogwarts. Slowly he fell asleep, dreaming about what was to come this year.

*Authors Note*

It's finally here! The long awaited redo of Awakening. I like to think that I was building hype for it, but really it was my lazy ass not wanting to do shit. I will also be putting a notice on the original Awakening. Sorry about the violent dream fights, but hey, I warned you. And yes, d the dragon fight scene was inspired by a scene from the most recent Godzilla film. It may be a little while before the next chapter comes out, because school starts next week.

The Ancalagon form was inspired by J.R.R Tolkien's Ancalagon the Black. The fan chosen form was the demon form, which was adapted from the Deathclaw form that was suggested by Malbatorus, which I thought was the coolest suggestion.

This is unrelated, but how would you guys feel about a Warriors cats fic. I already have the first two chapters finished, but I was waiting to post them.

If you haven't already, check out my other story Change the World.

-Xeron


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello sir. I trust you had a good night's rest?"

Harry sat up in his bed, wondering who had spoken. He put on his glasses and looked around, but he saw nothing.

"I am over here, sir." Said the voice.

Harry looked at his dresser, and standing on it was a small man. He looked to be about eight inches tall, and was made of black energy. He looked like Harry, but had no facial features and spoke in an emotionless, echoing voice.

"What are you?" Harry asked.

"I am an energy construct. Your magical core created me to contain any powers you can't control. Namely, the Ancalagon. Your body is not strong enough to contain its form."

"When shall I be able to use it?" Harry asked.

"When the time is right."

"How cryptic. Anyway, do I have classes today?"

"No sir. Classes will not start until Monday. In the mean time, you could study to prepare for classes."

"No thanks. By the way, what should I call you?"

"I am the third construct to have ever been created. You may call me Gamma."

"Who were the other two?" Harry asked.

"Alpha was created by Merlin and Beta was created by Gellert Grindelwald. Alpha perished with his master and Beta was stolen." Gamma replied. Harry got up to get ready, and as he was leaving Gamma teleported to sit on Harry's shoulder. They walked down to the great hall and sat down to eat some breakfast.

"What the hell is that!" Ron exclaimed as Harry sat down.

"If you are referring to me, I am Gamma, a magical construct created by Master Potter."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "What can it do?"

"I store magic that is too powerful for my Creator, as well as perform minor spells and keep up with day to day tasks." Gamma answered.

"What kind of spells?" Hermione asked. Gamma waved his hand and everyone at the table except for Harry's hair turned bright pink. Everyone began to freak out while Harry laughed. He and Gamma quickly got up and left before anyone noticed they caused it. They returned to the tower and climbed into his chest. Harry went into his training room to practice. He sat and focused, while Gamma watched. After a few minutes, Harry's eyes snapped open, glowing a yellowish green, like a dragon. The rest of his body then transformed into a large burgundy serpent with black wings and horns. He had finally managed a true transformation into his wyvern form. He held it for a few seconds, before fading back into human form.

"Very impressive, sir." Gamma said.

oO0OoO0Oo

The rest of the weekend passed fairly normally, with everyone except Ron and Seamus being able to fix their hair. Monday morning came, and Harry was on his way to Transfiguration. They were tasked with turning a cat into a handbag and back, and only Harry was able to do it. Even Hermione shot him an evil look when he managed it. Afterward he went to charms, where he beat the rest of the class when casting summoning charms.

Harry returned to his dorm at the end of the day to find his part of the room demolished. His bed was in tatters and most of his trunk was destroyed. It may not have been able to be opened, but it was not impervious to the reductor curse. He opened the lid to find the inside had been affected as much as the outside.

"Accio." Harry said. He managed to pull out his spellbooks and his potions kit, but everything else could not be salvaged. He shrunk the book chest and potion kit and put them in his bag. Gamma materialised on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh dear." He said, sensing his creators anger. Gamma hopped off of Harry's shoulder and picked up a long, pink, hair. He showed it to Harry, who furiously ran down stairs. He reached the common room and drew his wand. He flicked it and caused Ron and Seamus to be pinned to the wall without a word.

"Why did you do it?" Harry shouted.

"Do what?" Ron shouted back.

"You know what you did. I found one of your hairs in the rubble."

"How do you know it was mine?" Ron yelled.

"No one else has pink hair anymore."

"Shit! Fine it was us! You caused us to become laughingstocks to the entire school. That's why we did it." Ron shouted.

Harry let them fall to the floor, before walking out of the common room. Ron got up and fired a curse at Harry, hitting his wand. Nothing seemed to happen to it.

oO0OoO0Oo

Gamma appeared on Harry's shoulder as he was walking. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I need somewhere quiet, and peaceful. Somewhere they won't find me." A thought struck him. "I think I know just the place." Harry said, turning into an abandoned girls restroom. He walked to the sink and hissed "Open," in parceltongue. The sink sank into the floor, leaving a long hole in the ground. He dropped into the hole, sliding down for a few minutes. He came to a stop in a corridor, covered in small bones, large rocks, and a Basilisk skin. He walked past this until he found a large door engraved with snakes. Again he hissed for it to open, revealing a flooded room with a large Basilisk corpse laying in it. He quickly casted a spell, and the water disappeared from the room. He moved the corpse into a joining pipe, and stood back to enjoy his handiwork. Gamma appeared next to a large gem on a pedestal.

"The ambient magic in the room has informed me you need to put your hand on this gem." Gamma said. Harry placed his hand on it, and after a few seconds it sank into the ground. The statue of Slytherin faded away, showing two curved stair cases that lead up to a raised dais with a throne on top. Behind it was a door.

Harry walked up and looked at the throne, then opened the door. It opened to a common room, with chairs, a sofa, and a fireplace. It had many doors leading to different rooms. He went by each of them, finding a library, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a master bedroom. In the library was a work station, and in the bedroom was a bed big enough for five.

The kitchen needed stocking, and Harry new just who to call.

"Dobby!" Harry shouted. Dobby the house elf appeared before him with a flash.

"Harry Potter! What can Dobby be doing for you, sir?" Dobby asked.

"Can you bring me some food? I will no longer be eating in the great hall, and I need to be able to prepare my own food." Harry said.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, but can Dobby ask why?"

"Certain 'friends' of mine have destroyed some things that I cared about. Some things that were my only link to someone very important to me." Harry explained. Dobby nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with various foods to stock the pantry and shelves with.

"Will that be all, Harry Potter sir?" Asked dobby.

"Yes, Dobby. You can go now." Harry said. Dobby disappeared again, this time not returning. Harry walked back into the throne room, wondering for the first time how he would leave the chamber.

'I could turn into a bat and fly out.' He thought. 'No, how will I open the sink if I am flying up a pipe?' Then a though occurred. 'There must be a secret entrance! Well, another one at least. One with stairs.' Harry decided to look for the other entrance.

"Reveal your secrets." He hissed in parceltongue. Nothing happened. "Show me what you hide." He hissed. Again, nothing happened. "Open." Slowly, part of the wall slid aside to reveal a stone staircase. 'Good.' Harry thought.

He returned to his library, and sat down at his desk. He decided to start reading his book on elemental magical. He drew his wand and cast a summoning spell, but before it could take effect the wand crumbled to dust in his hand. Gamma appeared on the desk.

"Oh dear. A dry rot spell. A powerful one, too. Only takes effect after the cursed wand casts a spell. My best guess is that Mr Weasley caused it. Who could have taught him that, I wonder?"

"Hermione." Harry stated. "My friends all seem to be turning on me. Why could that be?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir." Gamma stated. "In any event, I believe you are in need of a new wand. One that better suits your magical core."

"What do you mean, 'better suit my magical core'?" Harry asked.

"Your wand was not meant for you. I could tell as soon as I saw you cast your first spell today. It was forced upon you, to make sure you are the subject of the prophecy."

"Wait, what prophecy?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I could tell from your core that you had been marked by a seer. Hold on a moment and I will find its exact words." Gamma disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Gamma stated. "Issued by professor Sybill Trelawney, witnessed by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You fit the bill, so both The Headmaster and the Dark Lord assumed you were the subject. Your life turned out the way it did because of this."

"Dumbledore caused my life to become a living hell? That old bastard!"

"You can confront him later. For now you need to focus on a new wand."

"Not right now. I'll talk to Mcgonagall about getting materials tomorrow. For now I want to do some reading." Harry said. He went and got the elemental magic book and a quill and some parchment, and began reading and writing down things that interest him. Several hours passed like this before he got up to go to bed.

The next day Harry and Gamma went to professor Mcgonagall's office, knowing she would be there preparing for classes instead of eating with the others. He knocked on the door. Professor Mcgonagall opened the door, and was surprised to see Harry and Gamma.

"Mr Potter. What can I do for you? And what is that on your shoulder?" She asked.

"This is Gamma, a magical construct. As for why I am here, I need to visit Diagon Alley."

"Why do you need to visit Diagon Alley?" Mcgonagall asked. Harry held up a bag of dust.

"My wand has been broken. Also I have been informed that this wand was not right for my abilities. I would like to have it replaced."

"Of course, Mr Potter. A wand is something no wizard should be without. You can go today. I will excuse you from your classes. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Of course." Harry said.

"Good. Here, take this. It is a portkey. It will take you there and back." She handed him a rubber ball. Squeeze it and it will take you there."

"Thank you, professor." Harry said. Harry and Gamma returned to the chamber, where Harry grabbed the notes he took. Harry brought out the portkey.

"I hate these things." He said, then he squeezed the ball. He felt a hook behind his naval, and landed on his feet in Diagon Alley. He turned and walked away from Ollivanders, and instead turned into a gem store run by a dwarf. He bought a spherical black gem, about the size of an egg but a perfect sphere, and a black gem in the shape of a prism, thin and about an inch long. He paid and left, next going to a magical blacksmiths store. There he bought a rod of iron about ten inches long, with four small claws at the thin end and four large ones at the thick end. It had a thin hollow interior. Finally he turned into a side street and returned to Hogwarts.

He laid down his purchases on his desk and went back into the throne room, with a jar in hand. He walked down the stairs and went into a side pipe, the one with the Basilisk corpse. He broke one of the fangs and caught the venom that dripped out. He then took a knife from his kitchen and cut off a piece of its skin, which had remained surprisingly undecayed. He returned to his study and set to work.

He fit the sphere gem into the large claws, where they melded together into one piece. Then he poured the venom into the core. He put the prism gem into the small claws, where they melded together. Finally he wrapped the hide around the handle, where it melded into the handle. He picked up the wand and went back to the chamber.

He conjured up memories of his parents and Sirius. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted. The front gem glowed a light bluish purple as a white stag burst from his wand. It glowed brighter than ever before, as if before he couldn't cast a true patronus.

Gamma appeared on Harry's shoulder. "Sir, what inspired you to make such an unusual wand?" He asked.

"When I was reading I came across an obscure branch of elemental magic. Shadow magic. I determined it was the most powerful of the elements, and built my wand accordingly." Harry demonstrated by shooting a beam of pure darkness out of his wand, while the tip glowed again. "The tip will glow when I cast spells or am in danger."

"Very impressive, sir." Gamma said.

oO0OoO0Oo

The next day saw Harry return to the great hall for breakfast. He had decided to confront Ron and Hermione about their actions. He sat down before they got there and waited patiently. Eventually Hermione, then Ron, sat down in front of him.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron just glared at him, his hair finally back to normal. Harry ignored her.

"You know the effect of the spell you cast on my wand, don't you Ron?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer. "But how did you know that spell? Your intelligence is somewhat lacking, so you must have had help." He turned to look at Hermione. "Which is where you come in. Why did you teach him to do it, Hermione? Why did you betray my trust like that?"

"I - I - fine. I was jealous of you. Jealous of the power you have. Jealous of your fame. I thought if I helped Ron it would take you down and make me better than you."

"You were wrong. I am only stronger now. Watch your backs. Next time I speak to you it will be to kill you." Gamma appeared on the table. Harry nodded to him, and he disappeared, reappearing on his shoulder as Ron's hair turned pink again.

"Fuck!" They heard Ron scream as they walked away.

Later in charms the entire class was surprised as Harry pulled out his new wand. His spells took effect faster and more powerful than anyone else's, even the professor's.

oO0OoO0Oo

A few weeks had passed. The Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons had arrived for the tournament, and tonight was the ceremony to decide who would participate. Harry was forced to attend, and sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore brought out the Goblet of Fire. It glowed red and spat out a piece of paper.

"From Beauxbaton Academy, Fleur Delacour!" The students applauded as a pretty blonde girl walked into a back room. The Goblet glowed and spat out a new name.

"From Durmstrang Academy, Victor Krum! More applause as the famous seeker followed Fleur. Again the Goblet glowed, and again a name was spat out.

"From Hogwarts school, Cedric Diggory!" The crowd applauded again as a handsome Hufflepuff stood and walked to the room. Everyone returned to eating, but the Goblet glowed red and spat out a fourth name. Dumbledore caught it and, confused, read it aloud.

"Harry Potter."

*Authors Note*

Merry Christmas! Sorry for the gap, but if I didn't say it before, SLOW UPDATES! Anyway this is my present to you guys, and will come out Christmas day, at least it will where I live. Anyway, please read and review, and tell me what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. Until then, keep reading and Merry Christmas!

-Xeron


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry stood, confused, and walked to the chamber with the other champions. Everyone was silent the entire time.

The other champions stood as Harry entered the chamber. "Did they send you with a message?" Krum asked. Harry held up the piece of paper with his name on it. "You dont mean-," he was cut off as the judges rushed into the chamber.

"Harry! Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry said.

"He lies!" Karkaroff exclaimed. Just then Gamma appeared on the table.

"He is telling the truth, professors." Gamma stated.

"What is that, that thing?" Madame Maxime asked.

"If you are referring to me, I am Gamma, a magical construct created by Master Harry Potter." Gamma answered. "And I would have detected it if my Creator had put his own name in the Goblet."

"But surely he can not compete! It would mean Hogwarts would have double the chance of winning!" Fleur said.

"That will have to be decided by Mr Crouch." Dumbledore said. Everyone turned to Crouch. He hesitated, then began to speak.

"Once the Goblet chooses a name it is final. He can't back out of the tournament. He is the fourth Triwizard champion."

'Damn.' Harry thought.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry stalked into the chamber and fell into the throne. He was angry that he had to risk his life for the school again. This time for some ruddy tournament!

"Merlin's beard, why is it always me?" Harry said to himself. Gamma materialised on the arm of the chair.

"You do seem to have been through an unusually high amount of life or death scenarios in your life." Gamma said, thoughtfully.

"I know, right!" Harry decided that he needed fresh air, and exited the chamber to go to the grounds. From there he transformed into a bat and flew into the forest.

oO0OoO0Oo

'A magical construct? I wonder how he managed that. Not even I could create one. Mine were both stolen. One from Gellert Grindelwald and the other from Merlin himself!' Albus Dumbledore thought in his office. 'This could be damaging to my plans. I will have to rework accordingly. But I can't help to wonder what other powers young Mr Potter holds.'

Dumbledore looked to his desk, where two constructs materialized, one gold, the other silver. They looked up wearily, wondering what their next task was.

oO0OoO0Oo

A few days passed with little happening. The Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons kept mostly to themselves. Most of Hogwarts threw their support behind Cedric Diggory, with only half of Gryffindor sticking with Harry. Harry paid little attention to the Potter Stinks! buttons, and paid even less to the other champions. In fact, he hardly left the chamber, only surfacing for class.

Harry stood in the chamber before a large conjured target. He had drawn his iron wand and began to practice. Before he could start, Gamma materialised on the target.

"What kind of magic are you trying to perform, sir?" Gamma asked.

"Elemental magic, Gamma, the kind my wand was built for. Shadow magic, and to a lesser extent fire and water magic. I am trying to solidify shadows to send like spears at the target. Which you are standing on, by the way." Harry said. Gamma teleported to the top off the throne to watch.

Harry pointed his wand at the target, and then the crystal in his wand glowed a light blue. The shadows in the room stretched towards him. The shadows pooled around Harry's feet.

"Umbra lanceam!" Harry shouted. The shadows rose in the air and had formed a spear before he finished the spell. Upon finishing the incantation, the spear shot forward and pierced the target, running it completely through and embedding itself in the wall behind it.

"A bit powerful, don't you think?" Harry asked. Gamma didn't reply.

oO0OoO0Oo

It was a dark night in the forbidden forest. Not even insects made a sound. They could sense what had been brought into their home. The only thing that dared come out of hiding was a small black bat with shimmering green eyes.

Harry Potter flew over the forest, without a goal in mind. Flying had always relaxed him, and he found flying on his own to be even better than using a broom. Indeed he had never felt so free. He thought about his other forms, and how he had only been successful so far with his current form and the wyvern, if only briefly. He had managed the bat transformation, and had transformed into the wyvern once, for a few seconds. He would begin practice with the demon form as soon as he could.

His thoughts turned to the tournament. He had no idea what the first task would be, and no way to accurately prepare for it. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he almost crashed into a low hanging tree branch.

Harry looked around, and heard movement close by. He flew silently toward the sound. It didn't take long to figure out what it was. Hagrid was moving through the forest, and though he made no noise, a skill learned from working in the forest most of his life, his companion made plenty for both of them. He was walking with Madame Maxime. Harry heard him say that they were nearly there. They stopped, and Hagrid moved aside a branch that was covering their view. Harry landed on a tree branch, hanging upside down to watch.

Through the trees, shouting could be heard. They were looking in on a fire lit clearing, with several wizards running around. In large cages in the center were four large, angry looking dragons. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

'Are they really going to put a bunch of students up against dragons?' Harry wondered. Just then the largest one, a particularly nasty looking one with bronze spikes running down its back, bellowed out a loud roar, and sprayed fire at one of the handlers. Fortunately, the handler was unharmed.

Hagrid began leading Madame Maxime away. Harry wondered why Hagrid had brought her, but didn't really care. He dropped from the branch and raced back to the chamber to prepare himself for the first task, which was only two weeks away.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry sat alone at his table in potions trying to create a sleep potion, when Colin Creevey, the annoying second year with a camera, brought Snape a note. It was to excuse him from class to do an interview for the Daily Prophet, and for a special ceremony.

"Yes, Mr Potter is used to special treatment, isn't he?" Snape muttered. Nevertheless he let Harry go. He followed Colin to an empty classroom that contained the Headmasters of each school, as well as Mr Ollivander and a blonde witch in garish green robes. The other three champions were there as well.

"Yes, yes, now we may begin." Said Ollivander quietly. More loudly he announced: "Welcome champions, to the weighing of the wands ceremony!" He gestured for Fleur to come to the table. He began to examine her wand.

"Ah yes, a fine wand. French made, nine and a half inches, made of rose wood, and is this..." He trailed off.

"A veela hair core. One of my grandmother's." Fleur stated.

"Ah yes. Very temperamental, veela cores. Never liked using them myself." Ollivander said. He waved it, and a few roses shot from the tip.

"Now, Mr Diggory, if you would." He waved Cedric over to him. He took his wand and began his examination.

"Twelve and a quarter inches, ash, and unicorn tail hair. Supple, very good for charms. I remember it well." He said as he waved it. Several smoke rings flew from the wand.

"Now for Mr Krum's wand." Ollivander said as he reached for it. "Ah yes, one of Gregorovitch's. Never quite liked his style, but that is neither here nor there. Ten and a quarter inches, made of hornbeam, with a dragon heartstring core. Strong, good for curses." He waved it and several songbirds flew out.

"That just leaves our youngest champion. Mr Potter, if you will. I remember yours well." Ollivander was taken aback when Harry pulled out his iron wand.

"Mr Potter, where is the wand I sold you?" He asked.

"Destoyed. It was hit with a dry rot curse. You really should add protection against things like that." Harry explained.

"Well, I shall look into that. I hadn't thought that would have been a problem. If I may, I would like to take a look."

"Of course." Harry handed his wand to Ollivander, who began his examination. "Ten inches long, made of iron, curious, handle wrapped in serpent leather, and what purpose do the gems serve, hmm?"

"They help to channel magic." Harry stated.

"And the core. Is this Basilisk venom? Where on earth did you get a hold of a wand like this?" Ollivander asked.

"I made it myself. I did some research on wand making after mine was destroyed. It was built with very specific intentions." Harry replied.

"And what intentions do you speak of?" Ollivander asked.

"Why don't I show you." Harry took his wand and muttered a spell.

"Umbra Machaera."

The tip of his wand glowed a pale blue as shadows gathered around his wand to form the cross guard and blade of a shadowy sword.

"If one of you would be so kind as to summon a mannequin or something-." Before he finished Ollivander summoned a mannequin like what would be seen in a robe shop.

Harry swung the sword, slicing through the mannequin in several places in the blink of an eye.

"Shadow magic, I never knew such a thing existed."

"I thought it was impossible."

"How did he find something so obscure like that?"

The gathered people murmured things along these lines for several minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Are we done? Can I return to class?" Everyone was so surprised by Harry's display of elemental magic that the interviews for the Daily Prophet were completely forgotten.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry returned to the chamber, as potions was his last class of the day and the ceremony had taken until well after class had ended.

Harry poured over several ancient spellbooks, looking for a way to defeat a full grown dragon. He began to hear scratching from inside the walls. It was faint at first, but began to grow in sound. He heard a whisper.

"Harry." A voice hissed. Harry stood with his wand, intent on finding the source of the noise.

'It must be in the pipes.' He thought. He ventured out of his study and into the pipe system, which was large enough for a fully grown Basilisk, much less a fourteen year old boy. He followed the scratching and hissing. He walked for what seemed like hours, and eventually came into a room. It contained seven broken eggs, each as large as his head. Around the eggs were six half eaten Basilisk baby corpses.

"So this is why the Basilisk was so intent on killing me. It wasn't just taking orders from Riddle, it was protecting its young.' He heard the scratching again, louder than ever. Suddenly a snake threw itself from a small pipe at Harry. It reared its head back and it's eyes glowed a bright golden yellow. Harry looked into the young basilisk's eyes, but surprisingly nothing happened. Harry cast a levitation charm to bring the serpent to him. He began to speak to it in parceltongue.

"Are these your siblings?" He hissed.

The snake replied. "They were. I was the first to hatch, so I ate them."

"How long have you been here?"

"We hatched not long ago. Our eggs have been here for a decade."

"Do you have a name?"

"I do not."

"Then I guess I'll have to name you. If your willing to become my familiar."

The Basilisk did not respond, instead lunging forward to bite Harry's arm.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"I accepted. I was transferring some of my powers to you."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll find you a name. How does Monty sound?"

"I don't like it." The serpent hissed flatly.

"Oh come on. Monty the Python. It's funny."

"No."

"Okay, what about Aleister?"

"That has a good ring to it. I think I'll keep it." Aleister said.

"Aleister it is, then."

Harry picked up his newest companion and returned to the chamber, where he got his first good look at the serpent. He was a poison green with a scarlet plume of scales and yellow eyes. He was about two feet long and as thick as Harry's arm. Harry set Aleister down and began to research basilisks in addition to dragons. He found that they age incredibly slowly, taking decades to grow a single foot. He called the serpent over. Gamma materialised on the desk.

"Can you all help me make a plan to fight this dragon?"

oO0OoO0Oo

'Very interesting. I hadn't known that Mr Potter possessed such a unique wand, or that he was adept at such lost arcane arts as shadow magic. I must keep a closer eye on him. I know where he is, but even I cannot enter without that particular "gift".

"Alpha. Beta." The man barked. The constructs appeared before him. "Stalk Mr Potter. Report his every move to me." The constructs saluted lazily, and disappeared. Fawkes looked sadly at his master, wondering how he had fallen so far from the light.

*Authors Note*

HARREH! DID YA PUT YA NAM IN TA GOBLET OF FIYAH?

Never letting that scene be forgotten. Anyways. Sorry for the gap in updates, but they are coming out quicker. I plan to update Change the World, as well as begin a third series soon. Next chapter is the first task. Also the original Awakening has been deleted and I will be renaming this to just Awakening. Until next time.

-Xeron

P.S. I realised the continuation error and fixed it


	4. Chapter 4

"And now our final champion will be facing the final dragon. Release the Horntail!"

oO0OoO0Oo

*Several hours earlier*

Harry potter paced back and forth in the chamber of secrets. Gamma and Aleister sat by watching him.

"I need a plan if I'm going to beat this dragon. What are a dragon's weaknesses?"

"Dragons are distantly related to serpents. Maybe you could reason with it?" Aleister hissed.

"I doubt I could get a word in while I'm being roasted like a ham in an oven." Harry quipped.

"Use your wand. What it was made for." Gamma advised. "Have you mastered your demon animagus form?"

"I've come close but I haven't managed a full transformation. Until then I don't know the full extent of its power."

"Do you know of any spells or potions that would work against it?" Hissed the serpent.

"No. I am curious though. What powers did you transfer to me when you bit me?"

"Just a longer lifespan and an increase in your resilience." The Basilisk answered.

"Creator I may know a spell that could assist you." Gamma said.

"And?"

Gamma explained it to him. "You should begin practicing now."

"Dont stay up too late. You will need your strength if you are to face down a fully grown dragon tomorrow." Aleister hissed.

oO0OoO0Oo

The four champions stood in a tent, waiting for the first task to begin. They stood with the Headmasters and Barty Crouch. In Crouch's hand was a bag.

"Gather round, champions, and you shall pull your opponent from the bag. Ladies first." He said as he held the bag out to Fleur. She reached in and pulled out a small Welsh Green dragon with a number two tied to its neck. He held the bag next to Krum. He reached in and drew out a miniature Chinese Fireball with the number three around its neck. The bag was then passed to Cedric. He pulled out a tiny Swedish Short Snout with the number one around its neck.

"Great. I get the Horntail." Harry thought as he pulled out a scaled down version of the very creature.

"Mr Diggory will be first. When you hear the cannon you will go out." Crouch said. As he spoke the cannon went off. As soon as Cedric left the tent Ludo Bagman launched into his commentary. Harry paid it little attention, as he was going over his plan in his head. He thought he heard something about Cedric turning a rock into a dog. After several minutes, he heard another cannon shot, calling Fleur out.

"I guess he beat the dragon." Harry said to Krum.

"Or worse. The dragon might have gotten him." Krum replied. Their conversation stopped on that dark note.

Not a minute later Cedric was brought into the tent and laid in a small infirmary. His face was covered in burns, but he held a golden egg. Apparently the dog trick hadn't worked.

The commentary began again. Harry heard that she had put the dragon to sleep. However when she went for the egg the dragon snorted fire, which hit her. She was brought back into the tent. Most of her clothes had been burned off, but she was unharmed, if a little embarrassed. She rushed over to the nurse's station and grabbed a blanket to cover herself with. She too had an egg.

A few minutes later, Krum was called out. Harry and Fleur sat in silence while Krum faced his dragon. Cedric was unconscious. The dragon roared, it's scream deafening from the tent. Ludo Bagman shouted about the conjunctivitis curse. They heard the dragon stomp about and a sickening crunch, then cheering. Krum had gotten his egg, too.

Krum came into the tent uninjured. Harry had figured the crunch was one of his bones breaking, but it must have been something else. Krum was ushered over to a bed by Madam Pomfrey, who insisted on examining him.

Harry waited to be called out, but the arena was silent. Minutes ticked by, and still Harry was not called. Then he began to hear it. The roaring of the Horntail. It must have taken them long to force it into the arena while keeping casualties minimal. The beast roared again.

Fear crept into Harry's mind. He couldn't believe he was about to face what could possibly be his death. His entire plan fled his mind. He shook his head.

"You've faced worse than this." He thought to himself. "You've fended off hundreds of dementors at once. You killed a nine hundred year old Basilisk with a sword. You faced Lord Voldemort twice. You survived the killing curse at only a year old. What's one dragon?"

The beast roared again. "That's one dragon." Harry answered himself. But instead of feeling fear, he felt confident. He knew his plan. He would beat the most fearsome of the four dragons.

The cannon fired for the fourth and final time. Harry stood and walked out of the tent, drawing his wand. He stepped into the arena, and it was as if the whole audience was holding their breath. Nothing made a sound. Then the dragon roared. Harry's wand glowed and the shadowy blade formed with a sound like a hundred flints striking steel. The dragon let loose another roar, this time accompanied by a jet of fire.

Harry jumped behind a boulder. His sword disappeared as he shot three bolts of pure darkness at the dragon. They connected, but did little more than annoy the brute. The Horntail darted forward, but was stopped by its chain. Harry summoned his sword again and charged the dragon. The dragon let loose its fire, which Harry caught with his sword. Instead of being incinerated, the sword absorbed the flames. The dragon stopped its attack, confused as to why Harry wasn't a pile of ash. The sword disappeared again, leaving Harry with just his wand. Harry aimed it at his opponent, and began his incantation.

"Ab igne draconem uultis impugno!" He shouted.

The dragons fire burst from his wand in one continuous, powerful jet. Great golden flames shot toward his foe, rolling and twisting in the air. It burned furiously, racing towards its target.

The dragon roared and countered with its own flames, burning an angry red. They met in the middle, sending a great shock wave that pushed both Harry and the Horntail back. Still they forced their infernos at each other. They fought against each other, and Harry's fire began pushing the dragon's fire back. It forced the dragon fire back, slowly but surely. Soon the dragon only had a few feet of fire left.

The dragon roared again and put everything it had into pushing its flames forward. Harry's flames began to fall back.

With an awful snap, Harry's flames broke. Dragon fire rushed towards him. Just as the fire caught him he felt a barrier break in his mind. The flames enveloped him, but instead of facing immolation, he began to change. He grew tall, and his skin hardened to stone. His fingers extended into claws. His head grew long, like that of a stone horse skull. His face was cracked and filled with lava. His small green eyes saw only the inferno around him. Two jagged ram horns grew out of his head. On his elbows, stone spikes grew each about a foot long. He was bigger than in his dream, now about eleven feet tall. Two wings of jagged stone grew from his back. He didn't remember having those in his potion induced dream. He wasn't sure that he could fly with them.

The dragons fire subsided as the crowd watched with shock. They thought they had just witnessed the fiery death of the boy who lived, the one who had defeated the Dark Lord.

But they were wrong.

The roaring inferno subsided and everyone, even the Horntail, stared in fear at what they had only thought possible in their darkest nightmares. Standing in Harry's place was a fully fledged demon, with skin of stone and blood of magma. Harry took a moment to admire his new form. He gave his wings an experimental flap, before folding them away into his back. He wouldn't need them for this fight. He then leapt into the air with a battle cry that would put anything to shame. It sounded like an amalgamation of the growl of a lion, the shriek of an eagle, the howl of a wolf, and the unforgettable roar of an ancient and powerful dragon.

He descended upon the fearful beast and began viciously tearing into it with everything he had. The dragon had tried to kill him, and now Harry was going to do the same to it.

His claws shredded the dragon's scales like paper. The rocky spikes on his elbows pierced its hide like a spear punctures flesh. The dragon rolled and writhed, trying to dislodge its brutal attacker. But Harry was too strong. Eventually it managed to throw Harry off. He landed in front of the dragon, and it began to breathe more fire on Harry. Before it could, Harry grabbed the top and bottom of its mouth and ripped them apart. The dragons jaws broke and it's lower jaw was ripped clean off. It fell on Harry, but he pushed it off.

Harry stepped on the dragon's mutilated head with all of his strength, and felt it's skull fracture beneath his foot. Satisfied with the ending of the fight, Harry stalked to the nest and picked up the golden egg, resuming human form as he did so. He held the egg up, then collapsed. Emerging from his upper chest was a fang from the dragon. He was picked up and carried to the infirmary. The crowd watched in silence through the whole encounter. Slowly they began to cheer. Though the fight was sickening, they had been on the edge of their seats, wondering what Harry would do. They were not disappointed by a quick fight or a sneaky capture of the egg. They hadn't been so interested in any other champion, not even when Fleur had lost all of her clothes.

Fleur and Krum leapt up when Harry was brought in. Cedric, who had regained consciousness, looked up. The two champions who could stand rushed towards the young champion. They had been dying to know what had happened, and why the match had taken so long. They began to bombard Madam Pomfrey with questions, but were forced back by the elderly nurse. She removed the fang and healed the puncture wound, but could not get Harry to wake up.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry was in a cemetery. He looked around to see the graves and a statue of a robed skeleton with a scythe and wings. On the hill was an old house. Suddenly a figure in all black appeared, and his face was not visible. He raised his hands and a dark castle erupted from the ground. Then everything went black.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry awoke from his dream in the hospital bed. He could only vaguely remember it, but knew it was important somehow.

"Finally! He is awake. We can be judged now." Fleur said. The four champions were called out into the arena again, but instead of facing a dragon, they would be facing the judges. The five judges sat at a table in front of them. Barty Crouch stood to deal out points.

"We will be awarding points based on the order of the matches. First up is Mr cleverly used transfiguration and captured your egg, but were seriously burned in doing so. You will be awarded thirty-nine points.

"Miss Delacour, you used a sleeping charm to put the dragon to sleep and captured your egg, but had all of your clothes burned off in the process. Thirty-five points will be awarded.

"Mr Krum, you used the conjunctivitis curse to blind your dragon and captured the egg while coming out unharmed. For that you would be awarded full points. But the blinded dragon crushed half of its eggs. Forty-five points will be awarded.

"Mr Potter. Your fight was the most interesting, and you used a combination of powerful elemental magic and very powerful self transfiguration, and you retrieved your egg. However you were injured, and the dragon was killed. For that we will give you half points. Twenty-five points will be awarded."

Half points. Harry felt indignant. They said it themselves, that he had the best fight. Someone must have ulterior motives for keeping him at the back of the four, as if they wanted him and everyone else to think he was less than the others. But there wasn't time now to give it thought. He had other things to deal with now.

Everyone returned to the castle now that the trial was over. Harry himself returned to the chamber, where his companions were waiting for him. He sat down on Slytherin's throne and began to examine the egg. He saw that it had four cracks where the sides came together. He twisted the top and it fell open. A deafening shriek echoed through the chamber. Harry quickly shut the egg. He wondered what could be learned from a screaming egg.

'You'd certainly learn what it was like to be insane.' He thought.

"What hints could an egg that sounds like a banshee hold?" Harry asked his companions.

"Maybe if you listen long enough it will become clear." Aleister hissed.

"We'll leave that as a last resort." Harry said.

"Maybe it is some bestial language." Gamma said.

"Maybe." Harry said. "I'll start looking at languages."

Harry stood and walked to the library. He scoured the shelves, looking for the right book. He found none about languages. He would have to look in the library sometime tomorrow for one. Disheartened, he pulled the miniature Horntail out of his pocket and set it on a counter in the kitchen. He stalked to his bedroom and threw himself upon it.

oO0OoO0Oo

A few weeks passed without incident. Harry awoke one Thursday morning and went to his kitchen. He had built a small stand that held a tea pot, under which slept his miniature Horntail. He filled the pot with water and a few teabags, and the dragon stood to blow fire on the bottom of the pot. Harry took the pot and poured himself tea. He finished getting ready and reported to his transfiguration class. He was surprised to see the desks and chairs had been moved to the sides of the classroom. In one corner was an old record player. Other students stood in the classroom, looking just as confused as he did. The last of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had just filed into the room when Professor Mcgonagall entered. Noticing the confused looks she was receiving she began to explain.

"The Yule Ball. It is tradition during the Triwizard Tournament for the host school to hold a Christmas dance to keep spirits high. As such, we will not be having our usual lesson today."

"Well then what are we going to do?" Ron muttered to Seamus, thinking Professor Mcgonagall wouldn't hear him.

"Why, Mr Weasley, we are going to learn to dance. Perhaps you would be so kind as to join me in a demonstration?" Ron tried to back further into the crowd, but was pushed forward by Dean and Seamus. Professor Mcgonagall waved her wand, and the record started playing. She caught Ron and began to waltz, practically dragging Ron around, whose face was redder than his hair.

Eventually she released him, after much laughter from the other students. She then ordered everyone to pair up and begin dancing. Quickly everyone partnered up. Everyone but Harry. He figured this would happen, since he had been putting everyone at a distance no one would come to him anymore.

"You too, Mr Potter. Every champion must attend, and they must have a date. Find a partner and start dancing." Professor Mcgonagall said to him quietly.

Harry walked around the outside of the group, looking for any girl not with someone else. He froze when he heard someone speak behind him.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

*Author's Note*

See! I'm not dead! Anyway here is another long awaited chapter finished at exactly 4:20 in the morning. It's got everything too! Humor, action, and foreshadowy dreams. I'll post this sometime when a normal human being would be awake, then force you to wait a long time again.

I try not to do this on purpose, but between actually doing things with friends, sleeping for 17 hours at a time (not exaggerating), and dealing with a device that won't charge anymore I don't have much time to write. I'll try to get another out before school starts back up next month, but after that I don't know. Until then, keep on reading.

-Xeron

P.S. If anyone knows some good fanfics leave the name in a review and I'll check it out. Finding interesting ones is hard anymore.

P.P.S. For the love of God no slash.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was going as he had planned. Wizarding Britain was almost entirely in his pocket. He had weaved his web of lies for nearly fifteen years now. Supposedly he was working to end the Dark Lord and restore peace, but that was just the façade he put on to the public. Only he knew his real goal. Power. He craved it. He desired more than Lord Voldemort did. He already had so much. But he needed more. After his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald he had become drunk on the fame he had won. But that couldn't compare to his spoils of war. The Elder Wand. He stole it off of Grindelwald after their famous dual. But even it wasn't enough. He wanted to rule. Being in charge of a school wasn't enough.

Albus Dumbledore reviewed all that he had done in the last fifteen years. He had put the idea of making Peter Pettigrew the Potter's secret keeper into the mind of Sirius Black. He had known about Wormtail being the spy for some time, and made sure the Potter's whereabouts were known to the enemy.

He had made sure that Sirius had been locked up without trial to keep him away from young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

He had planted Harry at the Dursley's home, knowing of Vernon's disdain for magic. But he hadn't expected Petunia to take him in so kindly, as one last act of kindness for the sister she had once loved so dearly. But he acted quickly. It wasn't hard to take control of the Dursley's minds, and instill a hatred of magic so deep that they thought it had always been there. The Dursleys made sure to abuse the boy, because of his magic, to the point that he barely saw him self as human. It had been easy from there to create a dependence on Dumbledore when Harry had started school. He had even encouraged the Weasley boy to befriend Harry, knowing that the Weasley's were firmly under his thumb, and would keep Harry there as well.

He hadn't expected the friendship with the Granger girl, but she was obsessed with following figures of authority, and hadn't thought much of the friendship.

Then Sirius escaped. Black had instilled in the boy a sense of defiance, and it needed to be stamped out. So he imperius'd Weasley and Granger. If he lost his two friends, then he would have to come crawling back to Dumbledore.

Right?

Wrong.

It had only served to push Harry farther away from him. But Harry would break soon, he was sure of it. So he kept any of the staff from helping Harry or even checking in on him. It had been tough convincing Minerva to stand down when Harry renounced his own house and moved into the chamber. He was convinced that when Harry was pushed too far he would come crawling back to his place under the Headmaster's thumb.

But Harry showed no signs of turning back. His magical construct wasn't helping. He had no idea how the Boy was powerful enough to create one. Even he, the "Paragon of the Light' couldn't create one. Alpha and Beta were stolen.

Alpha had been created by the most powerful wizard in history, the one and only Merlin. A dying Merlin had tied the construct to his journal, a journal that now resided on the Headmaster's desk.

And Beta. Beta was created by the most powerful dark wizard in history, one Gellert Grindelwald. Beta had been tied to the Elder Wand not long before his capture.

Transferring the golden construct and the silver construct to his magic had been simple enough, for they had been tied to objects, not magical beings. He could not, however, access what powers they had been created to contain. They now served him as spies, gathering intelligence where no wizard or house elf could. Currently they were watching Harry's every move. Alpha kept a constant vigil over the chamber while Beta acted as Harry's second shadow. It was watching him this very instant, as he learned to dance for the Yule Ball.

oO0OoO0Oo

"Excuse me would you like to dance?"

Harry turned slowly, looking for whoever just spoke. But no one was there. It had been a girl asking someone else to dance. They had already danced away.

He turned back and crashed into a girl who hadn't been standing there before. They both fell to the ground, victims of Harry's clumsiness. He picked himself up and held out a hand to help up the girl. She was quite pretty, so Harry decided to take a risk.

"Er- Would you like to dance?" He asked, nervous about what she would say.

"Well, Mr Potter, I don't know. If you're as clumsy on the dance floor as you are off of it I may not be safe." She giggled a little as she spoke. "My name's Daphne, and I'd like to."

They began to dance and Harry took in her appearance. She wasn't too much shorter than he was, and she had a nice figure. She had pale skin and dark hair, with bluish grey eyes. She smelled faintly of evergreen trees. It was a warm smell, and it reminded him of Christmas.

They danced without speaking for a minute before Harry struck up a conversation. "So Daphne, how come I haven't seen you before?" He asked.

"It could be because I'm in Slytherin." She answered. "What with you being a high and mighty Gryffindor and all I don't suppose you would take notice of a lowly snake like me."

"Things change." Harry said. "People change. And I changed. I'm no longer the Gryffindor golden boy, or a Gryffindor at all. I left my house, and now it's just me. And I notice you now."

Daphne realized it was hard for him to talk any further, so she changed the subject.

"So Harry. Have you figured out the next part of the tournament yet?" She asked.

"No. The egg is being... difficult." He replied.

"And the egg is the clue?"

"Yes. It opens up to reveal the clue, but when it's open all it does is scream at me."

"Maybe the screaming is the clue. You might have to fight a banshee." Daphne guessed.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't have us do two tasks that are so similar." Harry responded.

"Maybe I could have a look at the egg sometime." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said. He didn't trust her enough yet to take her to the chamber.

Daphne saw that he would talk no more about the upcoming challenge to her. She wondered if he would be more open to talking about the previous challenge.

"What was that demon thing you turned into when the dragon nearly killed you?" She asked.

"It was just some powerful accidental magic that kept me alive." He said with finality. He wouldn't talk further about it. He didn't trust her enough to tell her about his animagus forms either.

The music stopped and professor Mcgonagall told them that class was dismissed.

Harry walked out of the classroom and looked around. He saw Daphne walking towards the dungeons. He followed her quickly and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around with her wand drawn, but relaxed when she saw it was him.

"Do you still want to see the egg?" He asked her quietly. She nodded. "Meet me outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tonight after dinner." She looked confused, but nodded anyway. She continued down into the dungeons, while Harry left for the greenhouses.

oO0OoO0Oo

Daphne Greengrass left quickly after dinner and made her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Why Harry wanted to meet there of all places, she had no idea. She stopped outside of the bathroom and waited anxiously for Harry. She stood for a minute before she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her into the bathroom. It was Harry.

"Do you still want to see the egg?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Daphne replied.

Harry had decided to trust her. "Follow me." He told her. He hissed something out in parseltongue, startling Daphne. The sink rearranged itself, opening up to reveal a large pipe.

"After you." Harry said, gesturing to the pipe that lead straight down into the darkness. Daphne shot Harry a look of uncertainty, but he reassuringly nodded to her. She closed her eyes and stepped into the hole.

Daphne tumbled out about half a minute later, landing in a pile of bones. She jumped up when she realized what she was sitting in. A few seconds later Harry slid from the pipe.

"This is it? The Chamber?" She asked Harry.

"No. This is just a tunnel. The Chamber is farther in." Harry answered. Harry lit the tip of his wand and led her down the tunnel. They walked for what seemed like an hour. Daphne stayed close to Harry. She didn't know if things other than Harry called this place home.

They reached a large circular door carved in the likeness of a group of snakes. Harry whispered something else in parseltongue, and the door swung inwards. Harry stepped up into the doorway and offered Daphne a hand.

"Welcome to the Chamber, Daphne Greengrass." Harry said, dramatically. He had a sarcastic smile on his face, and she heard the joke in his voice.

The Chamber itself wasn't much to look at. It was still dim and wet, and stank slightly of serpent. Bloodstains, both the basilisk's and Harry's, spotted the floor. Along the side walls were deep pools of water. At the end of the hall was the throne on a raised dais.

Harry led Daphne up to the throne. "Wait here. I'll get the egg." Harry told her. He walked through a doorway into the home behind the throne. The egg sat on Harry's desk in his study. He grabbed it and rushed back into the Chamber, where Daphne was waiting. He saw her sitting on a step. He sat down next to her and held up the egg. "Here it is. Maybe you'll see something I can't." Harry said.

Daphne took the egg from Harry and inspected the outside. It had no markings, not even seams where it splits open. She looked at Harry, who nodded. She opened the clasp at the top of the egg, and it sprang open, bringing with it a shrill and endless shriek. In her surprise, Daphne dropped it. It fell down the steps, shutting itself when it hit the stone floor.

The both stood and followed it down. Harry aimed a kick at the thing that had caused him so much stress. It landed and launched the egg against the wall. It sprang open again an fell into the water. This time, however, it sounded of muffled singing.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other, then ran to the water's edge. Both of them shoved there heads under water.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Harry and Daphne pulled their heads from the water and gasped for breath. Daphne began casting drying charms while Harry summoned a quill and parchment. Harry wrote the song down and looked back to Daphne, who had just cast a drying charm on him.

"You're brilliant, Daphne. I doubt I'd ever have figured it out on my own." Harry praised.

"All I did was drop it." Daphne said, embarrassed.

"Details." Harry said, not letting her avoid his praise. They sat down on the steps again, but Harry noticed that Daphne sat closer this time, their legs almost touching.

"So you really live down here?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah. After my bed was destroyed and I was run out of the Gryffindor dormitory I had no where left to go. So I came down here." Harry answered.

"Its awfully dreary down here. Is it just this hall?"

"No. There's more behind here. As for it being dreary, I've done all I can. If you want I can show you around." Harry offered.

"I'd like that." Daphne responded.

Harry and Daphne stood, and Harry led Daphne behind Slytherin's throne to a small door. They went through and stood in a room similar to the common rooms in the houses. Branching off was a kitchen, library, study, and bedroom. Daphne jumped when she saw a small basilisk laying on one of the couches. It looked up and hissed.

"Don't worry about him. He isn't strong enough to kill with his eyes yet. All he can do is make you dizzy." Harry explained.

"Why is a basilisk on your couch, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I found him down here when I moved in. He couldn't kill me and I didn't kill him. We can both speak to each other, so I have him a name and he's now a companion of mine. His name is Aleister, by the way." Harry said.

"Speaking of basilisks, what happened to Slytherin's monster?" Daphne asked.

"It dragged itself into one of the pipes and died from its wounds. I harvested some of its venom and hide to make my new wand."

"The metal one? Tell me, what inspired you to make such a strange wand over your old one?"

"The old one was destroyed. I found experimental blueprints in an old book and replicated them to create the wand. Iron body, basilisk venom core, power conducting gems. I was almost positive it wouldn't work, but I surprised myself." Harry explained. Harry looked at a clock on the wall. Time had run away from them. It was almost ten.

"You should probably head back to your common room before it gets too late." Harry said.

"Um, how do we get back up? I don't think we can climb up the pipes." Daphne said.

Harry smiled at her, then turned and hissed at the wall. A staircase opened up.

"May I walk you up?" Harry asked. Daphne nodded and began walking up the stairs. Harry followed.

Daphne stopped in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and turned to look at Harry.

"I had fun, down there with you. I want to see you again." Daphne said.

"How about on Saturday?" Harry asked.

Daphne thought about it for a second. "Okay. Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest."

Harry agreed, and Daphne left for the dungeons. Harry turned and walked back down the stairs into the chamber. He walked into the study and sat down at his desk to re-read the clue.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground."

'The song could only be heard under the water, so the challenge must be under water. It must be the black lake. The only sentient creatures in the lake are merfolk.' Harry thought.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss."

'They've taken something we'll miss, something important to us.'

"An hour long you'll have to look."

'So I have an hour to find something important to me in the black lake, and a few months to prepare for it.'

*Authors Note*

Long time no see. I'm back to whore myself out for you guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner, but this school year has been hectic. I'll have another chapter out in a few weeks, hopefully. Until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had figured out what to do for the second task. His wyvern form could breathe under water. His only problem he had was maintaining the form for a full hour. Out of the three animagus forms he had access to this was the one he had the least experience with. He had near complete mastery of his bat form, but it was simple and nonmagical, so it was easy to control. He spent nearly ten minutes in his demon form while fighting the dragon, but that had only been triggered by the dragon's flame to protect him and he hadn't managed it since. He had only spent a few seconds in the wyvern form before he lost control and reverted to his human body. That was the reason he now sat in his study, deep in meditation.

Harry felt that he was so close to unlocking the full transformation, but it kept slipping from his grasp. So far each of his attempts and been met with partial success. He had turned his arms into wings, his legs into a tail, and his head into a wyvern's head, but he still a full transformation eluded him.

"Sir, he's back again." Gamma alerted him. Harry looked up, his teeth reverting from fangs. He scanned the room, looking for the flash of silver that alerted him to the spying construct. Gamma had informed Harry that a magic construct had been shadowing him for a while, though he didn't know who it reported to. He caught sight of it the moment it disappeared.

"I need to find a way to catch that thing. Remind me to search the library." Harry said. "Now, time for breakfast. Dobby!"

"The great and kind Harry Potter be calling Dobby?" Dobby asked, appearing with a pop.

"Dobby, I need you to get me some food, some eggs will do. And sausages. Leave a few of them raw."

"Dobby is proud to be of service to the honorable Harry Potter." Dobby said as he disappeared.

Harry walked into his small kitchen as he waited for the elf to return. He set a teapot on the stand on the table. The miniature horntail blew flames at the pot to heat the water. Dobby reappeared holding a plate with eggs and cooked sausage in one hand and a plate of raw sausage in the other.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said. The elf disappeared with another pop. Harry speared a sausage on his fork, and tossed a raw one at Aleister, who had just slithered into the kitchen.

"You thought of me. How nice." The serpent hissed as he tore into the sausage.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and returned to his study. He wanted to write a letter to Sirius. He picked up a quill and looked at the parchment. He dipped the quill in his ink pot and began to write.

" _Sirius,_

 _I've figured out the second task for the Tournament. It's going to be in the Black Lake. I know how I want to beat it, but I need some help. My wyvern animagus form can breathe under water, but I can't hold the form for more than a few seconds. I need to last an hour. What can I do to master the form? I've got until February to learn._

 _I hope you and Buckbeak have been well. I can't wait to see you again. I promise I'll get you cleared of all charges as soon as I can. You'll be innocent, Sirius._

 _-Harry"_

Harry put the letter in the envelope and walked out into the chamber.

"Open." He hissed at the wall. The staircase opened and he made his way up into Myrtle's bathroom. He left the bathroom and made his way out of the castle and onto the grounds. He started to head to the owlery when he caught sight of someone waving at him from the tree line. He motioned for them to come to him.

Harry waited as Daphne Greengrass walked over to him.

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Hi Daphne." Harry replied. "Care to walk with me to the owlery. I need to send a letter."

"Sure, why not." Daphne said. They set off toward the owlery, shivering in the cold December air. The first snow of winter had fallen last night. They walked in silence for a minute before Daphne asked who the letter was for.

"My godfather." Harry replied. He neglected to mention that his godfather was wanted for escaping Azkaban. They quickly ascended the tower, where Harry called Hedwig down to him. The owl nipped his ear affectionately before flying out of the window.

"So, did you still want to see me today?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I wasn't sure you'd come." Daphne replied as they left the owlery.

"Well my schedule was quite full, but I managed to squeeze you in." Harry said with a light-hearted smile. Daphne lightly hit him on the shoulder

"Prat." She said.

"So, what did you have planned for us today?" Harry asked.

"I thought we could go for a walk, in the forest. We could just talk for a while." Daphne answered. Harry had bad memories of the forest, but agreed nonetheless. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, then entered the forest close to Hagrid's hut.

Harry saw Daphne shivering slightly, so he cast a warming charm on them both.

"Tell me about yourself." Harry said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"What do you want to hear?" Daphne asked.

"Anything. For example, what caused you to take interest in me?"

"Well, I took an interest in you because we are both disliked by our own house. You because of the Tournament, and me because I don't buy into the Slytherin echo chamber."

"So, no one in your house likes you?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I found a few friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but nothing substantial. Most people in my house saw me as nothing but an object like Pansy Parkinson. I stopped associating with them, mostly."

"Everyone in Gryffindor thinks I cheated my way into the Tournament. Two of them who I thought were friends turned against me. Hermione thought she could raise her standing in the world by showing that she was more powerful and intelligent than the "Great Harry Potter," even if than means breaking me down. Ron is so infatuated with her that he'll do anything she says. He even destroyed my old wand with some curse she found. So, I went into self-imposed exile, I guess you could call it. No one has tried to get me to come back, so they found it agreeable, it seems." Harry finished telling her his story.

Daphne nodded silently as she listened to it all. It was quite tragic really. The way some people could turn on their friends without another thought.

"I spend a lot of time out here, in the forest, to escape the other students. It's quite therapeutic, actually." She said.

"I see what you mean." Said Harry. "It is calming." he said.

Daphne could see that talking about Harry's former housemates made him uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Have you figured out your strategy for the second task?" she asked, hoping to distract him from painful memories.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Daphne said immediately.

Harry took a breath. "Okay. I'm an animagus. One of my forms can breathe underwater."

Daphne was taken aback. This was the last thing she had expected him to say.

"Wait. You said one of your forms. You mean you have more than one?" she said, awestruck.

"Yes. I can become a bat, a wyvern, and a demon. The demon form was what you saw in the first task. Unfortunately, I can only hold the bat form for extended periods of time. The demon was a fluke and the wyvern is proving . . . difficult." He said. To prove his claims he transformed into a small black bat, flying around Daphne, before alighting on her shoulder. He dropped off and became human before her eyes.

"So why can you use this form but not your others?" she asked.

"Well, bats are much simpler than wyverns or demons. I've managed partial transformations of the wyvern but nothing substantial."

"Maybe you're having trouble focusing on your form. Maybe you need help clearing your head."

With that she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, poring everything she felt but hadn't said into the kiss. She was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

They pulled apart, panting. "Now try." She said.

Harry immediately entered his meditative trance, focusing all the emotion he had just felt into the transformation. Slowly he felt his body start to change. When he opened his eyes he saw his serpentine body, and his wings, which were his only appendages.

Daphne watched in awe as Harry shifted from what she considered to be his attractive human body to the large serpent-like wyvern. His scales were burgundy and black, with black wings and emerald green eyes, just like his human eyes. Harry gave a snort of approval, and flapped his wings experimentally. He turned and looked at a tree, then let out a breath of frost like a dragon lets out fire. The tree was covered in a layer of ice, and the wood had been frozen solid. He looked back at Daphne and reverted to his human form. He practiced changing back and forth between human and wyvern to make sure he could do it.

Neither of the teens had noticed how far into the forest they had ventured while they talked. The trees had become dark and twisted, and webs had begun to appear more frequently. It was only when Harry heard the clicking that he stopped and looked around. Then he looked up. Suspended above them were several giant spiders, all of which were rapidly descending to them.

"RUN!" Harry shouted. Both teenagers began sprinting the way that they came, Harry making sure that Daphne was not left behind.

They ran into a clearing, but were cut off when more spiders appeared in front of them. Immediately they went on the defensive, standing back to back with their wands drawn. Daphne began banishing advancing spiders as Harry's wand solidified into the shadowy sword. Then it failed. Harry looked down and shook it, and the blade reformed.

'Curious.' He thought, unwittingly quoting a certain wand-maker.

He cut a leg off one before putting out a few eyes on another. But every time they repelled one spider two more took its place. They were about to give up hope when they heard a mechanical growling.

Harry smiled when the familiar flying Ford Anglia drove into the clearing, running over one spider and momentarily scaring away the others. Both of its doors opened, clearly wanting them to get in. Harry got into the driver's seat while Daphne sat next to him. Without wasting a second Harry drove it through the line of acromantula and eventually out of the forest.

Once they were out of the forest and Harry was sure that they hadn't been followed, Harry stopped the car and got out, helping Daphne out as well. Only then did he notice how badly damaged the car was. Its life in the forest had not been kind to it. It sputtered and died on the spot. After a second of internal debate, he shrunk the car and pocketed it.

"I've always wanted a car." He explained to Daphne. "Some first date, huh?" He asked. Daphne smiled and hit him playfully. "Speaking of dates, I'm required to go to the Yule Ball, with someone. Would you like to go?" he asked.

"Only if you ask me the right way." Daphne said, her serious demeanor ruined by her smile.

Harry dropped to one knee and took her hand in his. "Daphne Greengrass, would you do me the honor of escorting me to this dance?" He said in a ridiculous and stereotypically stuck up tone.

"Of course I'll go with you, Harry." Daphne responded, laughingly.

oO0OoO0Oo

"I've been found out."

The silver construct stood on the desk of one Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster looked down on it.

'This will not do. I can't have my spy being captured.'

"You will stop watching him, for the time being. I think it is time to bring him closer to me, where I can keep a better eye on him." He took out his wand and gave it a slow wave.

In the second-floor girl's restroom, the sinks and a section of wall glowed briefly, before fading to normal.

'Now, he will come to me to help him get back in, but I will say I can only get his things out. He will have to stay in the dormitories. There I can keep a constant watch on him.'

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry entered the second-floor girl's restroom, eager to rest after his eventful date with Daphne. He hissed at the secret door and kept walking, his thoughts elsewhere. His thoughts came back to the present when he walked into the wall.

Harry stood back and hissed again. The door did nothing.

'This is a problem.' Harry thought, unnecessarily. He took out his wand and waved it slowly around the outline of the secret door. The black gem in the tip glowed blue, and the door outlined in red. Someone was trying to keep him out. Harry cast a quick silencing charm on the restroom, the turned and cast a piercing hex on the hidden door. It rebounded and clipped his shoulder. It stung badly, so Harry shrugged off his cloak and his shirt to have a look at it.

Looking at it in the mirror he could see that it had just cut the skin. It hurt but there was little actual damage. Harry ran some water on it, but left his shirt off. He didn't want to get more blood on it.

Harry stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't realized how much quidditch and his training, both physical and magical, had been paying off. He was by no means in peak physical condition, but he wasn't flabby. Harry could even see a small amount of abs.

Harry remembered that he could enter through the sink, so he hissed at the sink rather forcefully. Again, nothing happened. Harry walked around the sink and looked around at the door.

"Reducto!" Harry said as he flicked his wand. The cursed landed, but the door stood sealed. Resigned, Harry put his shirt back on and sat down on a toilet in a stall, his head in his hands. Then, a new thought occurred. He canceled the silencing charm and called for Dobby. The energetic house elf appeared a second later.

Harry spoke before Dobby launched into a long-winded praise. "Dobby, the chamber has been sealed off. You can apparate throughout the castle. Can you take me to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes of course Mister Harry Potter." Dobby said before he grabbed Harry's hand and disappeared with him.

They appeared a second later in the main hall of the Chamber. Harry fell, winded from his first apparation. Dobby lay next to him, fast asleep.

'I guess whatever was keeping me out was tough for him to get through.' He thought.

Harry took the shrunken Ford Anglia out of his pocket and placed it on the floor in the main hall, then canceled the spell. The spell would have worn off eventually, but he didn't want the car exploding out of his pants.

Harry picked up the sleeping house elf and brought him to a couch. Then, forgetting how tired he was, walked to his library and started searching for books. He suspected whoever sealed the chamber wouldn't be happy with him getting back in.

oO0OoO0Oo

Anyone who had looked in on Harry over the next few hours would have seen him in the same place, pouring over books. Until, at last, he found what he needed. It was a spell for expanding the interior of something, while keeping the exterior the same size. The spell was "Intus Crescunt Nonmutare Forus." He found it in a book _Transfiguration: A Word on Size._ He also found a permanency charm, "Constantiam," in _1001 Useful Charms of the Sixth Century._ He had just enough energy to write the spells down before he fell asleep at the desk.

oO0OoO0Oo

Fourteen hours later Harry awoke at the desk. He blinked slowly as he remembered where he was. He got up and ran to get his trunk. He was going to make some preparations in case whoever blocked the chamber tried something more desperate.

He returned to the study and fixed the trunk with a concentrated glare. He raised his wand to the trunk and incanted first the interior growth spell.

"Intus Crescunt Nonmutare Forus!" He spoke clearly with a swish of his wand.

Harry heard a rush of air as it filled the enlarged space. Excitedly, he opened the trunk to see it had expanded to the size of a small room. Proud of his accomplishment, he began filling it with his clothes, books, and other personal items. Secondly, he began grabbing books from Slytherin's library that looked useful or interesting.

Once he had finished he began writing another letter to Sirius:

 _Snuffles,_

 _I didn't intend on writing again so soon, but there have been some interesting developments. One, I've been living in the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, that one. But someone has sealed the entrances. I don't know who. I've been getting in with the help of a house elf, but I'm taking precautions in case whoever did this tries something worse._

 _Two, I've started seeing a girl. Daphne Greengrass is her name. She's giving me help with the tournament, and I've asked her to the Yule Ball._

 _Three, what do you know of muggle cars? I've come into possession of one that had been living wild in the forbidden forest. It's an enchanted Ford Anglia, and it had gone feral. It's in bad shape, and I'd like to get it fixed._

 _I can't wait to see you in person again. After school ends I'll prove your innocence. I promise._

 _Love, Harry_

Harry finished the letter and dropped the quill into the trunk. Finally, he went to the main chamber and approached the car. It hadn't moved from that spot. Harry shrunk it and picked it up. He carried it back to his trunk and stepped into it himself. He set the car down in the center of the room and canceled the shrinking charm. He transformed into a bat and flew out of the hole in the ceiling where the trunk opened.

He turned back into a human and closed the door of the trunk. Again, he pointed his wand at the trunk, casting the shrinking charm on it. He picked up the eight-inch by eight-inch cube and opened the lid, happy to see the interior had remained the same size.

Harry closed the lid and set it back down, then cast the permanency charm on the shrunken chest.

"Constantiam!"

He picked up the small trunk and placed it in his school bag. Then he walked to the common room, where Dobby sat, now wide awake.

"Hello Dobby. How much did that take out of you last night?" He asked.

"The wards were tough for Dobby to break through, but Dobby could do it." The elf replied.

"Would be easier if you were bonded to me?" Harry asked.

"Dobby would have much more power if he were bonded to Mister Harry Potter sir!"

"Well then Dobby, I wish to bind you to me." Harry held out his hand, and Dobby took it. A string of golden light wrapped around their hands, then faded away.

"Now then. Let's go to the kitchens. I'm famished!"

*Author's Note*

Happy Easter. Jesus walked into a hotel with three nails and said, "Put me up for the night!"

Maybe that joke was in bad taste. If that offends you, I'm not really sorry.

Bet you all weren't expecting an update so soon. I've finally transitioned to a better device with which to write, so I can write more often now.

Here's something I haven't done before: a featured review.

 _Vi38 said: Good_

Thank


	7. Chapter 7

'The boy has found a way around my barrier. I must take more permanent measures.'

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. It was the night of the Yule Ball and he couldn't figure out how to get his dress robes on properly. No matter how he put them on there was always something wrong. This time around the tie was reaching his knees. With a sigh, he gave up and called for Dobby.

"Help me get into these blasted things." He said, gesturing to his messy robes.

With a snap of his long elfin fingers, the robes quickly rearranged themselves. "Dobby is honored to be of assistance to Master Harry Potter!"

With a pop the elf disappeared again. Harry glanced into the window to see that his robes were in perfect condition. He grabbed his bag and brought it out into the common room. He didn't ever leave the chamber without it and the box that it contained. He continued into the kitchen hoping to find Aleister. The snake had a habit of never being where Harry wanted him to be. Luckily, Harry found him coiled up on the counter, trying to petrify the small dragon next to the tea pot.

Harry had never realized it until now, but he had developed quite the interesting group: himself, a house elf sycophant, one of the most dangerous serpents ever to exist, a tiny version of the world's deadliest dragon, a feral car, and a rare magical construct. He hadn't even factored in his godfather, who was the most wanted man in magical Britain, or Daphne.

He noticed that Gamma had appeared on the counter and was trying to mediate between the two reptiles, each of which had begun snapping at the other.

"Stop it! All of you!" Harry said.

"Yes, Creator." Gamma said

"If you insist." Aleister hissed.

The dragon merely huffed and looked away.

"Tonight's the Yule Ball. Gamma, I want you to stay scarce. I don't want to attract unnecessary attention. Aleister, you have run of the castle. Everyone will either be asleep or at the Ball. Still, stay out of sight. Dobby, after you bring us up, go to the kitchens. They'll need all of the help they can get."

Gamma disappeared, Aleister shot another glare at the dragon. Dobby nodded excitedly next to Harry. Harry looked at his watch, and saw that he had about forty-five minutes until he was supposed to meet Daphne. He sat his bag on the counter and grabbed a glass.

"Auguamenti." He said as he pointed his wand at the glass. A fine mist flowed from the tip of the wand.

Harry frowned and cancelled the spell, then tried it again. This time water flowed normally into the glass.

'Strange.' He thought as he drank. He had a memory of the wand failing in the forest, but everything happened so fast that he wasn't sure. But it was the first wand he made, so it was expected to not be perfect.

He put down the cup and looked at his bag. He took the trunk out and set it on the counter and opened it. Looking inside he saw everything was still in place. On a whim, he grabbed the little horntail and dropped it in. He rather liked the small creature, and didn't want to lose it if something happened.

oO0OoO0Oo

Half an hour passed, and Harry knew it was time to meet Daphne. He shrunk his bag, the chest within, and tucked it into a pocket. He held his arm out for Aleister to slither onto.

"Take us up, Dobby." He commanded. He held his other hand out, and the elf took it and they apparated into the second-floor girl's bathroom.

"Off to the kitchens, Dobby. Help out where you can." Dobby nodded and disappeared. Harry walked out of the bathroom and put the serpent down. Without so much as a goodbye the snake slithered off in search for mice.

Harry himself made his way down to the dungeons in search of his date. As he walked he saw many couples hurrying to the Great Hall. He even spotted a disheveled Lavender exiting a broom closet followed by a grinning Seamus.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry spotted Daphne waiting outside the Slytherin common room, and she looked stunning. She wore a slim crimson dress with touches of silver that hugged her quite nicely. Seeing this, Harry quickly tapped his tie with his wand, turning the black tie crimson, edged with silver, to match the dress.

"Your late." Daphne said, a smile playing at her lips. A quick tempus charm from Harry revealed he was in fact four minutes early.

"Am I?" Harry said as he held out his arm to his date, which Daphne accepted.

"Come on, I want to get away from those jackals." She said, jerking her thumb over her thumb over her shoulder towards her common room.

"Trouble in paradise?" Harry asked as they walked.

"They ignore me until I look pretty, at which point they look at me like a choice piece of meat." Daphne responded.

"So they don't take their eyes off you, then?" Harry commented. Daphne smacked him on the shoulder.

"Prat." She said, blushing.

They arrived in the entrance hall to find that they weren't the last of the four pairs to arrive. Fleur was already there with Roger Davies, and Victor was with a girl from Beauxbatons whom Harry did not know. Only Cedric and his date had yet to arrive.

Seven minutes later and Cedric hadn't arrived. Professor McGonagall was beginning to get frustrated. She summoned a house elf from the kitchens to go find the missing pair.

House elves are nothing if not efficient. Within a minute the elf was back with two slightly disheveled students. Cedric and Cho quickly smoothed down their clothes and joined the other six.

"Now that all of you are here I can explain what is to happen. You all will be leading the first dance of the evening, and I expect you to behave as ladies and gentlemen. You are expected to act as role models to the younger students. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, professor." They chorused.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the music started. They marched out in two lines of four, champions on one side and their dates on the other. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned to face their partners, and began the dance.

Slowly but surely, more joined in. Harry spied Neville dancing with Ginny, and Fred and George dancing with Angelina and Alicia, but most of his attention was focused on Daphne. Though neither were great dancers, Daphne had learned well in her childhood, and Harry knew enough to follow along.

Soon the dance ended and Professor Dumbledore announced dinner. Many rich and decadent foods appeared on the small, circular tables. Everyone dug in immediately.

The Champions and their dates ate in silence for a minute before Fleur broke the silence.

"So, Harry. What is fame like? I want to know for when I win this tournament."

"You would do better to ask Viktor. I didn't plan on having it." Harry responded.

Unfortunately, Viktor (and Cedric and Roger) wasn't in any condition to answer, as all the boys aside from Harry were openly staring (and drooling in Roger's case) at Fleur.

Cho spoke up to change the subject of conversation.

"Your new wand is interesting, Harry. I didn't know Ollivander made them like that."

"It's not one of Ollivander's, actually. I put it together myself with the help of some old book. To tell you the truth, though, it's not Ollivander quality." Harry said, happy to talk about something he was interested in, and not the damn tournament.

"It doesn't seem low quality." Daphne put in.

"It's starting to get rebellious. There is a reason Ollivander doesn't use basilisk venom for his cores." Harry said.

The Beauxbatons witch whom Harry didn't know spluttered. "Your wand has a basilisk venom core? How did you come across something so rare." She asked.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Harry asked.

"Adalie." She said.

"Well Adalie, in my second year there were a rash of paralyzings. Some writing on the wall said that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and that enemies of the heir need beware. This was also the year I discovered my parseltongue abilities. Naturally, I was branded as Slytherin's heir. We found out it was a basilisk, and I ended up in the chamber to fight it."

"You fought it? With what, a crowing rooster?"

"Actually, I pulled a sword out of a hat and stabbed it. Got bit in the process. Nearly died then and there. After that there was a dead basilisk just waiting to be harvested." Harry said, summarizing his adventure. He made sure to leave out Tom Riddle and his diary.

Adalie was left dumbfounded. Fleur stood up and dragged Roger away for a dance, and Viktor and Cedric finally stopped staring at her. Both led their dates away, though it was clear that Adalie wanted to keep talking to Harry. Daphne excused herself to visit the lady's room, and Harry was left alone.

Suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Harry boy."

"We've missed you."

"Been gone for so long."

"Not even a hello."

With the way the two men spoke he knew it could only be the Weasley twins.

"Hello Fred, George. Given Angelina and Alicia the slip, have we?" Harry greeted the pair.

"For the time being." Fred said.

"But we aren't here to talk about them." Said George.

"We're here to talk to you." They said in unison.

More people sat down at the table with them. Neville, Dean, Collin and Dennis Creevey, even Ginny Weasley.

"We miss you Harry." Neville said. "We want you to come back to the tower."

"Why didn't you say anything before." Harry asked.

"We saw the spell Ron used on your wand. None of us wanted that. But we're tired of Ron and Hermione lording around like they own us. We want you to come back." Dean said.

"I don't know if I can right now. I'll give it some thought." Harry said, and he felt happy that he had friends in Gryffindor still. Though he was disappointed that none had come to him before now.

"You should do it, Harry." Said a voice behind him. It was Daphne. She had heard the entire thing.

"Think about it, Harry." Neville said as the group dispersed.

Harry and Daphne walked over to the table with the punch bowl.

"What are you doing with her!" A voice shouted from behind Harry. He turned to see a red-faced Ronald Weasley, who was wearing what looked to be a one-hundred-year-old rug.

"I wasn't aware you had a say in who I dated Ron." Harry replied.

"But you can't date her! She's a Slytherin!" Ron protested.

"So?" Harry said, quietly.

"It's not right." Ron said, and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder to take him away from Daphne. However, he found Harry's wand jabbing him under his chin.

"Don't." Harry said. Ron huffed, but let go.

"Now run along Ronald, some old lady is missing her carpet." Harry said, and Ron stomped away.

"Why don't we get some fresh air." Daphne said. Harry agreed and walked with her out to the courtyard.

They sat on one of the benches silently, sitting very close to one another, when Harry spotted movement out in the darkness. As it came closer Harry realized it was a large dog. The dog stopped, then turned around and walked into the darkness.

Harry stood and grabbed Daphne's hand in his own. "Follow me." He murmured. He pulled her through the dark after the dog for some time before they stopped in front of the silhouette of the Whomping Willow. The deadly tree was eerily still.

"Come on." He said. He led her to a gap in the roots which opened into a tunnel to her surprise. He led her down the tunnel for a few minutes until it finally ended in a room. Though it was dark, Daphne could see the broken, dusty furniture all around her.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack." She said, mostly to herself. Harry waved his wand, and the fireplace sprang to life. The large black dog sat before them in the light of the fire. Before her very eyes the dog stood and became a man. A man with dark hair and pale skin, and haunted eyes. Sirius Black.

Daphne tripped over herself as she stepped back and drew her wand. She was confused when Harry didn't attack, but instead embraced the man, as if they were long time acquaintances.

"Sirius. It's good to see you. Where's Moony?" Harry asked him.

"He has a home in Northern England." Then Sirius saw the girl with her wand pointed at him. "Harry would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friend?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Sirius this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is Sirius Black, my godfather."

"Your godfather is Sirius Black?" Daphne asked, slightly stunned by it all.

"Yes. Turns out he didn't betray my parents and was wrongfully imprisoned. So you can lower your wand. He won't hurt you." Harry explained.

Daphne lowered her wand slowly. "Who is Moony?" She asked.

"Professor Lupin." Harry said.

"He was a friend of mine and James when we went here." Sirius added.

Daphne sat down and nodded, still a little dumbfounded by it all.

"So Harry, what have you been up to this year? And how did you come to know Miss Daphne?" Sirius asked.

"As you know, I've been entered in this stupid tournament. I'm lucky I made it through the first task. What were they thinking, setting students against fully grown dragons? They put me in last place though, because I killed my dragon."

"You killed a dragon? On your own? How'd you manage that?" Sirius asked, amazed.

"I managed to use my demon animagus form to overpower it. It didn't work until I was engulfed in dragon fire. I haven't been able to do it since." Harry explained.

"What about your other forms? The bat and the wyvern?" Sirius asked.

"I've nearly mastered the bat, and I can hold the wyvern."

"I came here for a reason, Harry. Perhaps we should talk in private." Sirius said, looking at Daphne.

"Maybe that would be best." Harry said. The two walked into the next room before continuing their discussion.

"I've managed to get into Potter manor. I've been doing some digging. I've learned some things about the Ancalagon." Sirius said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's no surprise that it's one of your animagus forms. Because it isn't an animagus form. It's a bloodline. Every male Potter has been one." Sirius explained.

"So, my dad was one as well?"

"Err . . . No. It only actually becomes an animagus form in the most powerful. James wasn't powerful enough to use it. Neither was his father, or his father before him. You're the first Potter with the potential to become the Ancalagon. However, even without the full abilities, the other Potters still had some benefits. The Ancalagon bloodline ensures that at least one Ancalagon exists at all times. Before one has a son, it is completely unkillable. Not even _Avada Kedavra_ can kill it. Once it has an heir, however the father can die."

"So, I can't die?" Harry asked.

"You're not getting the point. This is why Voldemort couldn't kill you as a baby. This is the power he knows not."

"And that's why the horntail couldn't kill me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when you were engulfed in dragon fire the Ancalagon forced you into a form that could withstand it."

They wandered back into the room that Daphne was in, Harry still thinking about what he had been told.

"So, Harry, show me this metal wand." Sirius said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts about the Ancalagon.

"Alright." Harry said as he drew the wand. "Watch this."

He tried to summon the shadow sword, but nothing happened. He slapped the wand against his palm. The sword sprang to life and cut is hand. Harry swore. Sirius was quick to act, and sealed the cut with his wand.

Harry quickly deactivated the sword.

"It's getting rebellious." Harry explained.

"Ah. So, what about this Chamber of Secrets I've heard so much about. Mind showing me? It was just a myth when I was in school."

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry led the trio to the second-floor girl's bathroom. Once inside he commanded it to open in parseltongue, not expecting it to work.

But it did.

The sink opened and the pipe down to the Chamber was revealed.

"This is the entrance?" Sirius asked.

"After you." Harry said

Sirius jumped down the hole, followed by Daphne, then Harry. At the bottom, they each lit the tips of their wands, Sirius and Daphne's glowing white, while Harry's glowed a soft blue.

Harry continued to lead them through the cavern and to the serpent door. Harry commanded it to open as well.

They stepped into the Chamber and were horrified to see it.

The Chamber was covered in ash.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Chamber was covered in ash._

Harry and Daphne looked around in horror, while Sirius wore a look of simple confusion.

"I assume it doesn't usually look like this?" Sirius asked, but did not receive an answer. Harry walked further into the ruinous Chamber, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened to his home. For that was what the Chamber had become to him. And now it was destroyed.

Every drop of water in the once damp Chamber had evaporated in the fire. The stone serpent heads had melted and hardened again, malformed imitations of what they once were. Venturing further in, Harry found the grand throne was a pile of ash and melted stone. The rooms behind it were full of ash. Nothing had survived the blaze.

Harry turned to Sirius. "What spell could have done something like this?" He asked.

"Fiendfyre is the only one I know that could. It's an evil spell, one that destroys everything in its path. The very ground it burns on is tainted with its malice." Sirius said.

"Who could have done something like this?" Daphne asked.

"That I do not know. Fiendfyre is an incredibly dangerous spell, and all but the most powerful are consumed by it."

Harry shook his head. "Now where will I stay?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"Stay the night in my dormitory." Daphne offered.

"You know I can't do that."

"You could go back to Gryffindor tower." Daphne said.

"I won't go back there. I'm not ready to go back just yet."

"I intended on staying the night in the Shrieking Shack. Stay there tonight, we'll figure it out tomorrow." Sirius said.

"All right. The stairs are over here. Let's go." Harry said. He gave the Chamber one last look before leading the other two up the stairs and out.

oO0OoO0Oo

"Reparo." Sirius said, waving his wand at the bed in the Shrieking Shack. It was the same one that Harry had knocked Snape into at the end of last schoolyear. He had done the same to a couch in the other room.

"I'm staying with you tonight, Harry." Daphne said.

"Snape won't like that." Harry replied.

"Snivellus doesn't like most things." Sirius interjected.

"I don't care what he likes, I'm not leaving you alone."

"Sirius will be here."

"Harry." She said.

"Alright. Stay." Harry relented.

"In that case, I'll take the couch, then." Sirius said, as he winked at Harry. Harry looked confused for a moment, before he realized what his godfather was implying. Both he and Daphne blushed, and Sirius laughed at them.

"Goodnight, Sirius." Harry said. Sirius took the hint and retreated down to the couch. When he was gone Harry took out the small trunk and opened it. He summoned some clothes to sleep in and tossed them to Daphne, then summoned some for himself.

"I guess you won't want to sleep in that dress?" He asked her.

"Thanks, Harry. Now be a gentleman and let me change in private." Daphne replied, grinning. Harry bowed in imitation of a gentleman and left the room.

When Daphne called him back in he had already changed out of his suit. She was already in bed. Harry crawled in next to her and turned over to go to sleep. Daphne scooted close to him and fell asleep herself.

oO0OoO0Oo

Daphne woke up the next morning to find that the bed was empty. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she walked down to find Harry and Sirius talking and looking at a book. Inside were pictures of metal gears and tubes and other things she couldn't identify. Sirius was talking animatedly about whatever it was in the book. It was clear that it was about a subject he really liked.

"What are those?" she asked as she looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Engines. I'm fixing a car, but I don't know much about them." Harry said.

"That's where I come in. I'm teaching him what I can about them before I have to leave again. I'll try to keep you supplied with parts, but I'm still a wanted man here. It maybe some time in between parts, Harry." Sirius said.

"Just do what you can. I'm sure you can see how useful a flying car could be." Harry said, glad for his godfather's help.

"You know I had a flying motorcycle once? Oh, the adventures we had with that thing. Anyway, I should be off. I've lingered here too long now. I'll try to find out more from Potter Manor. See you soon, Harry, Daphne." Sirius transformed into a dog and left through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, leaving Harry alone with Daphne.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Daphne said as they watched Sirius go.

"Maybe I'll brew the potion for you after the tournament ends. If I survive it."

"Don't talk like that! Of course you'll survive it, Harry." She said as she slapped his shoulder.

"Come on. I'll take you back up to your dormitory. I've got to find my snake." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak out of the chest while Daphne grabbed her dress and shoes.

They entered the tunnel and made their way back up to under the Whomping Willow. Harry tapped the root that caused the tree to freeze, the threw the cloak over himself and Daphne.

"I think it would be best for us not to be seen returning to your dormitory in our pajamas." Harry explained. Daphne led Harry down the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. They found it empty. Daphne turned and kissed Harry, then lifted the cloak off herself and entering her dormitory. Harry turned and left through the secret door in the wall, his unseen face blushing from the kiss.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry pulled the cloak off himself when he closed the door to the second-floor girl's restroom behind him. This was the likeliest place to find Aleister, after his night of hunting. Harry surveyed the room, looking for the serpent.

He found him curled up in a sink, his belly swollen from a successful night hunting. Aleister lifted his head and blinked.

"How did you manage to climb up into that sink? You must be twice as big around as you were last night." Harry hissed in parseltongue.

"Yes, yes, very funny. Are we going down or not?" Aleister hissed back.

"Not." Harry hissed with a pang of sadness. "Its gone. Burned. All of it. Nothing but ash." Harry explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Aleister hissed, for once completely serious.

"Come on. I left my trunk in the Shrieking Shack." Harry held out his arm for the basilisk to climb on to.

"Say, that little dragon didn't burn with the Chamber, did it? Such a shame if it did?" Aleister hissed, his disdain for the little creature evident.

"Luckily for you, I put him in the chest before the ball." Harry replied.

"Oh, joy."

Harry threw the cloak over himself and Aleister, and they made their way back to the Shack.

oO0OoO0Oo

Harry set Aleister down on the table next to the chest, and summoned some clothes to change into out of it.

"Say, why don't we stay here. A little cleaning and it could be quite nice." Aleister suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, actually."

*Author's Note*

Merry Christmas! Surprise double upload! I know that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but this felt like the right place to end the chapter. I'll try to post again, but with the second semester starting in a few days I'll be even busier than before.

-Xeron


End file.
